Various spring clips have been provided for securing a blown fuse light indicator to a cartridge fuse as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,789 dated Mar. 11, 1969, and 3,457,535 dated Jul. 22, 1969. These types of clips are characterized by the blown fuse light indicator being integrally connected to the clip which is either snapped onto the ferrules of the fuse, or onto the fuse barrel with the light indicator being connected to the fuse contacts by "pigtail" conductors.
While these clips have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been restricted for use on predetermined sized fuse cartridges. The conductors have been integrally connected between the light indicator and the fuse contacts, thus precluding the positioning of the light indicator at a remote location from the cartridge fuse.